Cracking of the Egg
by B-36
Summary: Yapool is the Luminous One, Ultraman Ace is there, and other various events happen.


The Cracking of the Eggs  
Inside a chamber on Spectara is the portal to another dimension, inside it is the Luminous One who revels in attention and waits for news of victory. What those servants of his don't know is what species he is, if they knew and what the implications were then Spectara would attempt to kill him. He was safe under a cloak of mystery and the fortune of being in an alternate universe where his species had yet to tarnish.

As he watched his servant Zoltar leave he felt a pull on him, smiling the being disappeared from his viewing portal and felt a wave of what only can be described as nausea. He then appeared as a purple humanoid figure who changed sizes from 100 feet to 10,000 feet and to microscopic size in the space of a minute. He then walked forward where several other purple beings met him, then they merged into four separate beings looked at each other in silence, however they had full control of their growth.

"How is our plan proceeding?" Asked one.

"Excellently, we can claim that wretched goody-two shoes universe soon." Said the creature who sounded sickened by the universe he had been in.

"I see, just how foolish are those Spectarans? Trusting a being who looks like a bird head inside a vacuum tube?" asked one.

"If you may remember before our evolution we worshipped beings like what we pretend to be now." Said one of the four.

"That is true my sibling, I almost pity those fools for they know not the hell that awaits them." Said another more thoughtful one.

"True indeed, now then give us an update on the war."

"Spectaras resources and its will are crumbling, only the Federation is left as a major force but those utopian minded imbeciles wont attack, however Spectara is dying and they probably and rightly believe that it's only a matter of time before Spectara dies as lack of parts for supply and convoy vessels means that pirates prey on their supply lines but if I may be bold I suggest that we attack the Federation to weaken it? For if any Spectaran scientists escape the inevitable fallout from the people starving, the Federation might be able to utilize powerful mechs able to slow us." Said he.

"Excellent choice, I suggest you find other alien races in this universe and contact them, they'll want a piece of the Federation and we can discover the true strengths of this universe. Will you witness the reign of the first Choju Velokron with us?" asked one.

"No, I want to be around just in case that incompetent returns." Said the original who disappeared.

M78 AU  
The planet of the Ultra Garrison was a work of beauty, it glowed emerald green as the memory crystals which formed the planet's surface was stuck by the artificial suns light while the people walked around. All of them were not humans though but rather silver beings with red, blue or yellow markings on them, though they stood at four hundred plus feet tall the beings moved gracefully, well almost all of them.

A shorter red and silver giant rushed around the people with a call of "Garrison member coming through!" The others moved as they saw a silver badge in the middle of his chest and gave him wide berth. Ten minutes later he stood panting in a large room where several other beings stood surrounding a taller silver Ultra who resembled two of the Ultramen save for his red markings being sharper with two rows of silver bumps on his skin.  
The one in the middle, name of Zoffy, commander of all those in the room said "Ace, why is it whenever I call on you for a meeting your always so far away?"

"Do you want to know the reason?" Ace asked jokingly.

"Does it have something to do with Eclipse? That scientist?" Asked one with a mainly red body, silver plate on his chest, and an armored head with a big silver fin, two yellow eyes, and a green light, name of Ultraseven.

Ace froze and Zoffy sighed as he said "Why do I hold off on neutering you and Seven? Never mind, Ace, I'm sending you to Earth."

"Aren't Taro and Leo there?" Asked Ace surprised.

"No, another Earth." Said Zoffy.

"Ummm, Zoffy is that really a good idea?" asked Ultraman, a virtual copy to Zoffy and Jack save for no bracelet on his wrist or silver bumps and has a kinder face.

"Brother in arms, I suppose that my choice to send Ace to an alternate universe that knows nothing of us is a risky move considering what happened to Atlantis."

"I was defending myself! Those tentacles were way too low for welcoming!" Complained Ace.

"Enough, your destruction of Atlantis remains the most single handed destruction of culture in history!" Barked Zoffy who then continued "However we have evidence that Yapool is operating in that universe under the guise of religion."

"Leave it to those bastards to corrupt faith." Said Ultraseven.

"Wait, we can all fight Yapools beasts." Said Ace.

"True, but rumors of super beasts known as Choju are coming out, apparently they are stronger than the average monster, you know Yapool well and can adapt to his tricks. I want you to write a new rulebook for fighting them, then at the end of a year return and we can instruct a new generation on how to fight them." Zoffy said.

Ace nodded and said "I'll be going then." Just as he was about to jump Jack said "Stop!"  
They all turned to him and Jack said "Care to get that repaired?" His eyes sent out a ray showing a ring on Aces left finger which wobbled as his middle brushed against it.

"Later, got to go!" Ace jumped and flew off while Zoffy left leaving the three Ultramen alone.

Seven chuckled and said "I give him one fight until the ring pops off." The other two nodded in agreement when Ultraman said "Do you think he'll be alright?" to his comrades.

"He should be alright, I've only known him for a short while but he can handle himself." Said Jack.

Seven laughed a bit and said "Indeed, my friend is rambunctious but he can operate better, all culture is safe this time, if not his relationship with Ultrawoman Eclipse. Excuse me I need to go comfort a sad woman." He walked away while Jack and Man looked on as Zoffy passed him.

"Just gave Ace time to say goodbye to his partner and manage his affairs." The commander said as he passed leaving the two Ultras alone, after they were sure Seven was out of earshot they broke into laughter.

Yapool Dimensional Zone  
The creatures known to all as the Yapool looked at data of the previous day and smiled, their brothers data on G-Force was useful as they looked over the super beasts data, when they were finished one said "This is pretty sad how weak they are."

"Indeed, but this is only to test the Choju, but I wish one of those wretched Ultramen were here to view our victory and we need an ornament since G-Force is too small." Said another.

"Enough, launch Velokron!" said the first to speak as a roar was heard, then a shape of unimaginable proportions marched to a part of the dimension and its mouth opened, a stream of energy rose out and struck the edge of the dimension which was brighter and more normal looking compared to the rest of the zone. The dimension broke revealing a city on the bottom, the monster then leapt out of the dimension and landed on a city street as a Spectaran Mech rolled through it.

The one known as Velokron roared as a liquid fell off it, he then looked around interested and spotted the mech. The monster then screeched as the mech struck his leg causing him to roar in anger, the two story high ball like mech rolled away as the monster stomped after it roaring in anger. He then came upon it and it fired a variety of weapons at him, the Choju retaliated by turning around where thousands of red tubes launched volleys of missiles which strike the bowling ball shaped mech, he then turns back and makes a large circle with his hands creating an energy circle of sorts which flies around the ball causing it to stop moving, then the jaw opens revealing two large (Think Grand Slam 10 ton bomb times ten and you get the idea) missiles which fired striking the mech and blowing it up.

The monster roared in victory as a Yapool cried out "Destroy the city using your weapons, the priority is the shelters!" The monster turned to a street and its eyes turn a deep green revealing an X-ray like power which spots a series of shelters. His mouth opens up and launches a barrage of missiles which dig into the ground. Before anything could be done two missiles strike his back, turning he sees the Phoenix launching Bird Missiles left and right.

On board the Phoenix Mark watched as the dinosaur turned in surprise and tried to attack him, Jason then said "Don't we have a magnet of some sort?"

"No why?" replied Mark.

"Those missiles have yet to blow up and are digging their way into the ground." Jason said.

"What do you-Oh no, no, no!" Mark cried out as the implications of the missiles behavior struck him.  
Inside the ground the missiles, all 42, stopped at 1000 feet under the ground and blew up, the result was a massive 6.6 Earthquake which lasted for four minutes and twenty seconds. Buildings collapsed and the bunkers collapsed with their humans trapped, the lucky ones died in the collapse, the unlucky ones were wounded as pieces of the bunker fell in. Up in the Phoenix Mark ordered the radios to be shut off, too late as cries from desperate people came in while rescue services were destroyed. The G-Force team slowed down for a moment to listen when four explosions rocked the jet. Down below Velokron roared in victory as four missiles from his back struck the Phoenix went down flaming.

Before the ship could hit a twenty story building that was shaking from the Earthquake a red orb surrounded the ship and flew it away to another part of town. The Phoenix was placed on the ground by two silver hands that emerged from the orb, then the hands retracted and the orb flew forwards and struck the beasts head, the creature screeched as was struck again in the back by the orb. Then the orb landed some ten blocks away where it disappeared revealing Ultraman Ace.  
The Ultraman then placed both hands on the crystal in his head which fired a blue stream of light into the monsters mouth. The monster screeched as its mouth lit on fire, then it made a circle with its hands which sent an energy ring to the Ultra who leapt into the air and at five hundred feet made a kick pose which he struck the beast with as the energy ring closed his arms together. He struggled to break free as the monster got up and fired a stream of fire from his mouth burning Ace who then broke out, he then scanned the monster and saw that a Bird Missile had gotten stuck in the chest, he nodded as he found its weak point. Turning his torso and arms he made an "L" with his arms and sent out a stream of Metalium energy which blew the foul beast apart. Ace then scanned the ground and saw the devastation in the bunkers, as his options became clear he made the Metallium beam again and blew the bunkers apart for a last act of mercy. Sadly he saluted them and then leapt and flew off as robot fighter planes attacked him believing him to be hostile, but none saw the tears of Ace.


End file.
